Dragon Quest IX: Celestrian Again
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After Cygnus sacrificed his Celestrian form to confront and save Corvus, and the Protectorate, Cygnus struggles to adjust to being mortal, while searching for a way to restore his Celestrian powers. But the Dread Fiends from hundreds of years ago are stirring, more powerful than ever before, and will stop at nothing to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Quest IX: Celestrian Again**

A Dragon Quest Fanfiction by PercyJackson67

_The story so far:_

_ I, Cygnus, current Guardian of Angel Falls, and Aquila's former apprentice, offered benevolessence gathered in my territory toYggdrasil, who then sprouted the fabled Fyggs. After the Fyggs sprouted, mysterious purple light shot into the sky, throwing many Celestrians from the Observatory, including myslef. During the fall, which I survived, I lost my wings and halo, and the ability to see benevolessence._

_ I was taken in by Erinn, a resident of Angel Falls, who befriended me, and then tried to help Ivor, another resident clear away a landslide. After reaching the landslide, I see the Starflight Express, which had also been attacked by the purple beams of light._

_ I then recieved word of Patty, a resident of Stornway, coming through the ruins known as the Hexagon, which had collapsed during the earthquake resulting from the purple lights. I rescued Patty from the Hexagoon, then helped her to convince Erinn to become Stornway's new Innkeeper. As I left Angel Falls, I met a faerie named Stella who offered me a ride on the Starflight Express._

_ After visiting Erinn in Stornway, I returned to where I had seen the Starflight Express and boarded it, but failed to return to the Observatory. Stella and I returned to Stornway and battled the Wight Knight who plagued the city. I was then charged to follow the Wight Knight and destroy him. After clearing the Knight's name, I went to the city of Coffinwell and freed it from the power of the Ragin' Contagion, a curse that took the life of Mayor Laria's daughter, Catarrhina. _

_ After Coffinwell, I had gathered enough benevolessence that the Starflight Express was able to transport me back to the Observatory, where Apus Major, the leader of the Celestrians tasked me with collecting the Fyggs that had fallen to the Protectorate (the Celestians' term for the mortal realm). _

_ After collecting the seven Fyggs across the Protectorate, I was attacked and betrayed by Aquila, accompanied by Lt. Hootingham Gore of the Gittish Empire and Barbarus the black dragon, while taking the Fyggs to the Observatory aboard the Starflight Express. Landing in the town of Wormwood Creek, I told the villagers about the return of Barbarus, and was aided by Wally, the Mayor's nephew in order to get to Upover, the home of Greygnarl, the Hero of the Heavens._

_ Earning Greygnarl's trust, I recieved the Dragon Warrior's gear and fought alongside Greygnarl in a battle against Barbarus and Lt. Hootingham Gore. Nearing defeat, Barbarus launched a giant attack at the town of Upover, causing Greygnarl to sacrifice himself in order to save his home. I once again fell to the earth, being knocked unconscious. I then woke up in captivity by the Gittish Empire, and planned an escape with the other prisoners, including a man named Sterling. I then killed Lt. Goreham Hogg and escaped with Sterling, who turned out to be the pilot of the Starflight Express. Sterling took me back to the Observatory on the train, where I learned that Aquila had brought the Fyggs to Apus Major himself, confusing the Celestrians._

_ I am then charged with defeating King Godwynn and the Triumgorate. With no small amount of difficulty, I accomplished this task, only for Aquila to be killed trying to accomplish the goal, and discovering that Corvus, the former Guardian of Wormwood Creek, and Aquila's former teacher, was the one behind the evil that had been wrought, for his heart had become bitter since his capture 300 years prior. I find myself unable to confront Corvus because of my Celestrian blood, so I eat a Fygg given to me by Celestria, the Goddess spirit of Yggrasil, becoming a mortal with the temporary abilities of a Celestian so as to be able to defeat Corvus. I then travel to the Realm of the Almighty and manages to defeat Corvus, but the evil Celestrian turns the world into the Realm of the Mighty and summons Barbarus to kill me while he finishes his transformation. _

_ Having defeaten the dragon, I then do battle with Corvus, and beat him. As I am about to strike the final blow, Serena appears, preventing any further conflict and heals the bitterness in Corvus' heart. The two then ascended into the heavens, the Celestrians, Observatory, Realm of the Almighty, and Starflight Express fading from my sight, becoming truly mortal._

Chapter 1: Jona's Request

I put my quill down after I finished writing my story. After I lost my Celestrian powers, becoming a mortal Armamentalist my mortal friends and I sailed our ship back to Bloomingdale, where we docked, and went to stay the night at the inn before we left for Slurry Quay. We planned on boarding the ferry and going back to Porth Llaffan there, but Marion's maid found us and insisted we come stay at the mansion, which we were only too happy to oblige.

After the night's rest, the people of Bloomingdale insisted we live in Bloomingdale, and offered me the mansion, and gave my friends each a house near the docks. They also insited that the ship remain under our care and use, so we didn't have to bother with the ferry, we could use the ship, which I renamed _The Swan_, for every Celestrian was named for a particular aviary constellation, and Cygnus, my namesake, represented a swan. I now reside in Bloomingdale's mansion, and am about to embark on a 3-month cruise to Stornway to pick up my other mortal friends, for they have sent word that they, too, wish to live in Bloomingdale.

"Hey! Cygnus! Are ya ready for our next adventure?" Carver asked me. My 21-year-old Gladiator friend bore a striking resemblance to a Martial Artist from hundreds of years ago. Supposedly, the prince of the ancient kingdom of Somnia went on a journey with some friends to defeat a powerful evil, just as my friends and I had. Carver even claimed to be the many-greats-grandson of that same Carver who went with Prince Somnus II.

"Yes, I am, Carver. Are the others ready as well?"

"Yup, you're the last one to arrive. _The Swan_'s all ready for us. It still amazes me that such a large ship can be crewed by only four people, you know?"

"Yes. It is quite amazing."

"'Right, let's git goin' then."

"Hello Ashley." I asked my Sage friend. She, just as Carver did, bore a striking resemblance to an ancient hero, or heroine, in her case. Her many-greats-grandparents were Prince Somna II and Ashlynn of Sorceria. I had seen pictures of the entire group of heroes, and Ashley resembled Ashlynn in almost everything but the eyes and hair colour. She had Prince Somna's eyes and blue hair, though she tied it back just as Ashlynn had done.

"Hello, Cygnus." She answered with a smile. It was obvious that she liked me, but these days, since my fall from grace, I didn't find happiness in very many places. I had liked her in much the same way that she liked me before my battle with Corvus, but since then...

Her brother, Ashton, glared at me. He was exactly the opposite of Ashley. The 17-year-old Paladin looked exactly like Prince Somna II, but with Ashlynn's red hair and eyes. They were twins, but he still felt very protective of his sister, and he didn't like me very much. He only stayed with me to protect his sister, both from monsters and myself.

I walked up the steps to the wheel of the ship, to steer it once we got under way.

"Alright, raise the sails guys. We're just going to head for Porth Llaffan for now. I recieved a rumor about there being another Fygg there. I'm hoping maybe it will be able to restore my Celestrian form." That's something else. Aside from the three people with me, and the five others waiting for me in Stornway, as well as Erinn and Patty, no one else knew about me being a former Celestrian.

"Umm, if you do become a Celestrian again, does that mean you'll leave like the others did?" Ashley asked me worriedly.

"I hope so. Then we'll all be able to go home again." Ashton mumbled.

"I don't even know if the others _did_ leave. I just can't see them anymore." I replied. "But if they did ascend, I have a feeling that I've missed my chance. I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

"Damn."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"No, I'm not, but I highly doubt I'll even be able to if I did want to ascend, which I don't. Of course, this is assuming that the rumors prove true."

"Of course." Ashton said with a sigh.

"Well, I, for one, hope the rumors are true, but that ya get to to stay." Carver said.

"So do I, Cygnus." Ashley agreed.

"Me too, guys." I said under my breath as my friends, and Ashton went back to work.

After another fifteen minutes, we were leaving the dock and on our way to Porth Llaffan. It took us three days of straight sailing, but finally, we anchored down a few hundred yards away from the tiny pier at Porth Llaffan, and rowed up to the pier in a life boat. The four of us got out of the boat and went over to Jona's shack on the far side of town. As we entered, Jona ran up to me and hugged me. Such was her way of greeting me ever since I defeated the fake Leviathan who turned out to be the ghost of her father, and helped him cross over.

"How are ya doin, Cygnus?" She asked me.

"I'm doing fair enough, Jona. I got your message about you finding a Fygg. Where is it?"

"Oh, so my messenger did arrive? Very well. Here it is." She said pointing to a glass container in the back left corner of her home.

"Thank you so much for it, Jona. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that since I found it, you might be able to help me out with something as well."

"Of course, anything."

"Well, you see, I read somewhere that a long time ago, a lady was actually able to summon the real Leviathan, but that she needed a certain set of equipment to do it. Could you help me with it?"

"You want to summon Leviathan?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, of course. I'll give you the fruit either way."

"Of course I'll help."

"We will, too." Ashley volunteered.

"Thank you so much!" Jona exclaimed.

"So, what do we need?" I asked her.

"I believe the scroll said that she used a Silver Shield to send signals using the sun's light, a Watermaul Wand to create an ocean current to bring Leviathan, and a Flowing Dress to keep Leviathan from attacking her."

"So, we need a Silver Shield, a Watermaul Wand, and a Flowing Dress?"

"I s'pose so."

"Well, we've already got the wand and shield, so let's go get the Flowing Dress, guys."

"To Wormwood Creek?" Ashley asked.

"Yup."

"How fast can we get there?" Jona asked.

"Sorry, Jona, but I'd rather you stay here. It'll be a dangerous trip for anyone who's not used to battles, and fighting to get fish in a boat doesn't count."

"Hey! That's more of a workout than you realize!"

"I'm sure it is." I said without a bit of sarcasm. "But I mean real battles, where you and your enemy are both trying to kill each other."

"I can do it! I promise, I'm no white flag, you'll see!"

"No, Jona. You're staying here. I'm sorry."

"But-!"

"No! That's final." I turned and walked out the door, frustrated at the child, and at myself for yelling.

I stopped at the Item Shop to stock up on provisions. The lard on the ship was beginning to get low, so I desperately needed to replenish it. I had the others carry the food out and put it in the cabinets while I went to the blacksmith.

"Hey, Smithy!" I yelled to him over the sound of him banging away at his forge.

"Hey! Uh... Cyguns, is it?"

"Cygnus, actually, but you're getting closer."

"Yeah, not very good at names. Bin awhile, 'asn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Listen, I have a sword here that I found in my travels, I call it the Rusty Sword, but I have a feeling it's full potential could be unlocked with a little removal of the rust, don't you?" I asked him, handing him the Rusty Sword I found in the Realm of the Mighty.

"Holy Almighty! I recognize this sword! It's rusty, obiously, but this sword is Erdrick's Sword, also known as the Sword of Ramias!"

"What?"

"Geez, boy! Ain't ya ever heard o' the Sword of Ramias?"

"No. What is it?"

"The Sword of Ramias was the Legendary Sword that was used by Prince Somnus II when he defeated Mortamor the Archfiend."

"Oh. Cool."

"Cool?! Blimey! Don't ya know who Prince Somna II was? Or Mortamor the Archfiend?"

"Yes, I know who they are."

"Then why are ya not amazed?"

"Because, I have... Nevermind. Don't worry about it. Anyways, can you fix it, or not?"

"Aye, I can fix it, but it's said that only one person each generation is able to equip it."

"Okay, so?"

"So, what are the odds that you'd be the one person to equip it?"

"I don't know. But if this truly is _the_ Sword of Ramias, then it does not deserve to sit in some corner somewhere rusty and forgotten. Even if I can't use it, I still believe a weapon such as this should be respected."

"Aye, that be true."

"Not to mention, I travel with two direct descendants of Prince Somnus II, so one of them might be able to use it."

"Really? You know descendants of the royal family of Somnia?"

"Yes. And they both bear remarkable resemblance to Prince Somnus II and Ashlynn."

"Well I'll be... Is there proof that they're true descendants?"

"I traced their lineage back myself."

"Wow. Well, how long are ya gonna be in Porth Llaffan?"

"We're about to depart."

"Well, it'll take longer than that to fix the sword."

"I suppose you may hold on to it while we're gone. We're going to return within a few week's time, we just have to make a run to Wormwood Creek to purchase a Flowing Dress."

"Yer helpin' Jona out with her little plan, aren't ya?"

"Yes. I suppose everybody knows about it?"

"Actually, I'm the only one so far, as far as I know. The lass came in, some time last week, askin' if I was plannin' on sellin' any Flowin' Dresses, Silver Shields, or Watermaul Wands."

"I see. Anyways, You may take your time fixing the sword, just have it ready for me when I return. I plan on heading to Stornway before I go to Wormwood Creek, I need to withdraw some coinage from the bank, so it should be sometime next month before I return."

"Alright, I'll be sure to have it rady an' waitin' for ya."

"Thank you, Smithy."

"Not a problum, Cygnus."

I bid Smithy goodbye as I walked out the door and headed towards the pier. I glanced to my right and saw a group of about twenty soldiers fending off a crowd of villagers. They were all standing around some kind of nobleman. I walked over to see what the commotion was.

"By the decree of Legacy Lord Murdaw, I claim this, the town of Porth Llaffan, to be the property, and territory of the Dreadfiend Empire. All who reside within the premises are hereby proclaimed servants of LegacyLord Murdaw, and shall follow any and all laws, orders, requests, requirements, and whatnot placed upon the citizens of the Empire by Legacy Lord Murdaw. Any disruption of Empire policies and practices shall result in suitable punishments, the severity of which shall reflect the severity of the crime. Any form of government existing prior to the rule of his Scaliness, is hereby and henceforth disbanded, and any nobles who have executory claims upon any territories falling within Legacy Lord Murdaw's domain, are hereby stripped of formal title.

"Also, once a year, a young maiden between the age of 13 to 17 shall be offered up from every town or province of His Scaliness' domain as tribute. Every able-bodied male within the domain of Legacy Lord Murdaw that has attained the age of at least 14 and no greater than the age of 40 shall serve within his Lordship's Army. A monthly tax shall be placed upon every town or province of His Lordship's territory that is equal to one-third of the earnings of the town or province in particular as a whole, and may be raised or lowered as Legacy Lord Murdaw sees fit. Until further notice, you may continue about your business so long as such business does not contradict any of the guidelines herein set forth. Long live Legacy Lord Murdaw!"

The nobleman then dismounted his horse, tying it to a post outside Mayor Bryce's house, then went inside, three of his guards entering the house with him, the rest staying behind and beating anyone who tried to follow or protest the message that the noble had given. I looked towards _The Swan_, catching Carver's eye, and he immediately called Ashley and Ashton down and joined me. My companions and I ran over to where the guards were beating an old man senseless.

"You need to stop that right now." I said, grabbing the arm of a guard who was about to hit the man again.

"And who might you be, bold, and stupid, enough to oppose the might of the Empire?"

"I can think of only one 'Empire', which would be the Gittish Empire, and I personally brought that one down upon itself. It would be unwise for you to anger me further."

"So, you claim to have brought down the mighty Gittish Empire singlehandedly, ey?"

"No, I defeated King Godfrey with the aid of my three friends here. But, yes, my friends and I were the ones who defeated the Gittish Empire. Now, leave this town and its residents alone, and I promise that my friends and I will not take any physical action against you, and we may all go on about our business as if nothing has happened."

"Such big talk, but are you good for your word, or are you all talk and no trousers?"

"I assure you, I am the real thing. My name is Cygnus, of Angel Falls, and this is the Sage, Ashley, and her brother, the Paladin, Ashton of Stornway. They are both direct descendants of Prince Somnus II and Ashlynn of Sorceria. This is Carver, the only living descendant of Carver, the Martial Artist who traveled with Prince Somnus II in his quest to defeat the Archfiend Mortamor."

"I'm just quaking in my boots." The soldier said, laughing with his friends. "But you see, there's seventeen of us, and only four of you."

"Numbers mean nothing to us."

"Well well well, either someone's very brave, or very stupid. Probably a combination of the two. It matters not, for we will destroy you!" With that, the talk was over.

Before the enemy could even move, I summoned the might of the GALE FOURCE, giving my friends and I the powers of the sky, then Carver lashed out with MULTIFISTS, taking four of them out in a flurry of punches. Ashley cast KAZAMMLE, defeating another one, and Ashton took five of them out when they tried to attack with PINCUSHION.

The one that I had been talking to thrust his sword at me, but I easily blocked it with my Dragon Shield, then followed through with my Dragonsbane. I slashed him across the chest, ending his life. Luckily, they were all monsters, because I didn't want to be the death of any humans. The one I had just killed was a Lethal Armour, and the rest were all Infernal Armours. There were six left and they hesitated to attack, but not for long. The three that had followed the Nobleman into the mayor's house came running out and the nine remaining Infernal Armours attacked, being wiped out with my GIGASLASH and Carver's MULTIFISTS.

The Nobleman walked out to see what the commotion was about, then stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the lifeless suits of armour lying on the ground. He looked at me with rage in his eyes, and the illusion fell away. In place of a short, scrawny man in blue armour with a spiked helm, stood a tall, heavy-set reptilian creature with blue skin, black horns, and a yellow cape. In front of me stood a monster I'd never seen before.

Since it resembled some kind of horned-demon, and it was chubby, I decided to call it a Chubdevil.

The Chubdevil ran towards me, and was faster than it looked. As it drew nearer, I readied myself for it's attack, but was blind-sided by an explosion. My Dragon Warrior Armour protected me from the blast, but it still threw me off guard, and I was blasted with a wall of freezing cold air that threw me back ten feet, landing with a _thud_ on the pier, crashing through it into the water. The Chubdevil froze the water directly above me, preventing me from getting out, but I summoned the FIRE FOURCE, and melted the ice, enabling myself to swimm back to shore. Once I was within attacking distance, which wasn't easy, for he kept throwing up MAGIC BARRIERs, I used FALCON SLASH and defeated him with a double-critical strike.

The Armours were cleaned up and stored in Smithy's Weapon/Armour Shop to be sold as common armour, as they would not be regaining life. I walked over to the mayor's house and tore down the parchment that the Chubdevil had been reading from whilst in human form. I used my FIRE FOURCE to light it on fire, then tossed the ashes into the sea.

We decided to stay the night in Porth Llaffan, for the villagers celebrated our victory against their would-be dictator. We left early the next morning to find that the villagers had completely refilled the lard on _The Swan_ with what we had bought the previous day, and more. The wine cabinets were re-stocked, the oil barrel was re-filled for the lanterns, we each had new sheets and blankets on our beds, and everything that had been damaged in our battles against sea-creatures was repaired, washed, and polished. I even had a fresh ink well and quills, and a roll of fresh parchment on my desk in my personal cabin.

I walked up the stairs to the bridge and took hold of the wheel.

"All hands on deck!" I yelled, and my friends, and Ashton, scurried about on the deck of the ship, preparing for launch. "Weigh anchor!" I said, and Carver began to pull the anchor back onto the ship. "Raise the sails and prepare to make for Stornway!"

**So, obiously "Legacy Lord" is just another way of saying "Legacy Boss", which is an extraordinarily powerful Grotto Boss that was a rgular Boss monster in a previous Dragon Quest game. Murdaw is one of many Legacy Bosses in DQIX, but only those from DQVI: Realms of Revelations are going to be featured in this story, since DQVI is my favorite game of the series so far. Then again, I've only every played DQVI and DQIX, so... Anyways, rate the story, tell me what you think. Also, just as in my other Dragon Quest Fanfiction, **_**Dragon Quest VI: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II**_**, magic works differently than it does in the game, for example, MAGIC BARRIER is a magical wall that stops magic and physical attacks in their tracks if it's thrown up fast enough, but it takes as much energy to block a spell as it took the attacker to cast it, so blocking a spell to save your life could very well kill you. Anyways, as I said, please rate this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Quest IX: Celestrian Again**

A Dragon Quest Fanfiction by PercyJackson67

_The story so far:_

_ I, Cygnus, current Guardian of Angel Falls, and Aquila's former apprentice, offered benevolessence gathered in my territory toYggdrasil, who then sprouted the fabled Fyggs. After the Fyggs sprouted, mysterious purple light shot into the sky, throwing many Celestrians from the Observatory, including myslef. During the fall, which I survived, I lost my wings and halo, and the ability to see benevolessence._

_ I was taken in by Erinn, a resident of Angel Falls, who befriended me, and then tried to help Ivor, another resident clear away a landslide. After reaching the landslide, I see the Starflight Express, which had also been attacked by the purple beams of light._

_ I then recieved word of Patty, a resident of Stornway, coming through the ruins known as the Hexagon, which had collapsed during the earthquake resulting from the purple lights. I rescued Patty from the Hexagoon, then helped her to convince Erinn to become Stornway's new Innkeeper. As I left Angel Falls, I met a faerie named Stella who offered me a ride on the Starflight Express._

_ After visiting Erinn in Stornway, I returned to where I had seen the Starflight Express and boarded it, but failed to return to the Observatory. Stella and I returned to Stornway and battled the Wight Knight who plagued the city. I was then charged to follow the Wight Knight and destroy him. After clearing the Knight's name, I went to the city of Coffinwell and freed it from the power of the Ragin' Contagion, a curse that took the life of Mayor Laria's daughter, Catarrhina. _

_ After Coffinwell, I had gathered enough benevolessence that the Starflight Express was able to transport me back to the Observatory, where Apus Major, the leader of the Celestrians tasked me with collecting the Fyggs that had fallen to the Protectorate (the Celestians' term for the mortal realm). _

_ After collecting the seven Fyggs across the Protectorate, I was attacked and betrayed by Aquila, accompanied by Lt. Hootingham Gore of the Gittish Empire and Barbarus the black dragon, while taking the Fyggs to the Observatory aboard the Starflight Express. Landing in the town of Wormwood Creek, I told the villagers about the return of Barbarus, and was aided by Wally, the Mayor's nephew in order to get to Upover, the home of Greygnarl, the Hero of the Heavens._

_ Earning Greygnarl's trust, I recieved the Dragon Warrior's gear and fought alongside Greygnarl in a battle against Barbarus and Lt. Hootingham Gore. Nearing defeat, Barbarus launched a giant attack at the town of Upover, causing Greygnarl to sacrifice himself in order to save his home. I once again fell to the earth, being knocked unconscious. I then woke up in captivity by the Gittish Empire, and planned an escape with the other prisoners, including a man named Sterling. I then killed Lt. Goreham Hogg and escaped with Sterling, who turned out to be the pilot of the Starflight Express. Sterling took me back to the Observatory on the train, where I learned that Aquila had brought the Fyggs to Apus Major himself, confusing the Celestrians._

_ I am then charged with defeating King Godwynn and the Triumgorate. With no small amount of difficulty, I accomplished this task, only for Aquila to be killed trying to accomplish the goal, and discovering that Corvus, the former Guardian of Wormwood Creek, and Aquila's former teacher, was the one behind the evil that had been wrought, for his heart had become bitter since his capture 300 years prior. I find myself unable to confront Corvus because of my Celestrian blood, so I eat a Fygg given to me by Celestria, the Goddess spirit of Yggrasil, becoming a mortal with the temporary abilities of a Celestian so as to be able to defeat Corvus. I then travel to the Realm of the Almighty and manages to defeat Corvus, but the evil Celestrian turns the world into the Realm of the Mighty and summons Barbarus to kill me while he finishes his transformation. _

_ Having defeaten the dragon, I then do battle with Corvus, and beat him. As I am about to strike the final blow, Serena appears, preventing any further conflict and heals the bitterness in Corvus' heart. The two then ascended into the heavens, the Celestrians, Observatory, Realm of the Almighty, and Starflight Express fading from my sight, becoming truly mortal._

_ I then took up residence in the city of Bloomingdale with a few of my mortal friends, moving into Marion Bloome's old mansion, then left on my ship, renamed _The Swan_ to Porth Llaffan, after recieving a message from Jona that she's found a Fygg. Hoping that the Fygg would restore my Celestrian powers, I accept a request from Jona to help her summon the real Leviathan, and in the process, I discover that Murdaw, a Dread Fiend from the time of Prince Somnus II, had risen again and was plotting to take over the world._

Chapter 2: Nautical Assault

We'd been sailing for four days, dropping anchor during the night to rest, then setting sail again in the morning after breakfast. The sea was very lonely, as we had not come across another ship at all. However, there was an atmosphere of tranquility. For once, Ashton wasn't trying to aggravate me, and I did nothing to provoke him, either. Every so often, a sea creature would climb up on deck, but one of us would quickly dispatch it, then we'd have silence and peace for another few hours before the next daring monster foolishly attacked.

On the fifth day of our trip to Stornway, we finally came across another ship. It's hull was yellow with red railings and window frames. It had seven simple, white sails, and the flag on top of the main mast was split diagonally between two background colours, red ontop, yellow on bottom, sporting a rampant, red-maned lion. The figurehead was the head of a lion roaing. The words "The Pride of Leo" was painted on the hull, obviously the ship's name. Twenty or more crew members ran around on deck, obeying their captain's every command.

Three other ships sailed behind it, each of them smaller versions of _The Pride of Leo_, but with brown hulls instead of yellow and red. The only thing that was off about this, was the smaller ships were firing canons at the larger ship, and it was firing back. We had sailed right into the middle of a broadside combat.

"Drop the anchor!" I yelled to Carver, who proceeded with my instructions. "Hoist the colours!" I shouted to Ashley, who raised the flag in response, a gray background with an image of Cygnus, the northern cross, in white surrounded by a golden halo. "Prepare for broadside combat!" I shouted to my companions as the ship's momentum caused it to turn enough so that our canons were pointed right at the three smaller ships. "Fire all!"

The canons fired a volley at one of the smaller ships, sinking it with one barrage. Apparently, they weren't built for battle, and thus were not armoured. Realising that the odds were not in their favor, with two large ships against two small ships that were most likely made for transport, not naval combat, the small ships turned around and fled. _The Pride of Leo_ sailed up next to us, then dropped anchor. The captain threw a bottle across the gap, a rolled-up message inside. The bottle shattered at my feet and I read the message aloud to my companions.

"'I, Admiral Darwin Cever, invite the captain and crew of ou rescuers over to my ship, _The Pride of Leo_ for a feast in celebration of our victory against the rogue ships of the Leonine Armada, who attack ships in these parts and take their goods, robbing the captain and crew. Bring your entire crew aboard, unarmed, as this is to be a peaceful gathering.' So, it appears that they are grateful for our assistance. Everyone prepare to board their ship, and bring no weapons."

An hour later, we were ready. Ashley was dressed in basic Sage's clothes: a Maiden's Mantle, Canny Cap, Clever clogs, and green tights underneathe, which technically is not just for Sages, but she says it went well with the rest of her outfit. Carver wore his Tactical Vest, Metallic Mitts, Battle Britches, Payback Pumps, and Battler's Band. Ashton wore his Holy Mail, Chainmail Socks, Mail Coif, Light Gauntlets, and Saintly Sollerets. I wore my Fencing Jacket, Swordsman's Slacks, Cowboy Boots, Gorgeous Gloves, and Musketeer's Hat, and carried a Falcon Blade in a scabbard on my belt. It was only proper for a captain to be armed at all times, after all.

We laid a board across the rails of the ships to provide a bridge for us to walk across. Once we crossed, the Admiral welcomed us and beckoned us towards his cabin, looking warily at my Falcon Blade.

There seemed to be a substantial lack of people in the cabin. Only about ten crew members were present at the "feast", which consisted mainly of fish and some kind of sea kelp. About halfway through the meal, I began to notice that something didn't quite feel right, but I dismissed it as me being paranoid after having no interaction with intelligent life for days, with my companions being the only exception, of course.

After the feast, the Admiral clapped his hands once, and several girls entered the room. They were exotic beauties, tanned skin, brownish-gold eyes, and dark hair. They wore blouses that only covered their chests, and even that was iffy, they wore long skirts that went totheir ankles, but the thin material made them almost see-through. Their hands and feet were bare, and the lower half of their faces were covered by a veil, their long, black hair loose, and straight.

These women were the Admiral's private exotic dancers. They started out doing a belly dance they had obviously learned in Gleeba, and their dance melted into several different forms of dance so seamlessly that it seemed all one type of dance, as if it was to one song, though there was no music but what the crew could play with jugs and bongos.

At some point, another crew member, presumeably the first mate, entered the room and whispered something to the Admiral, who then nodded to the dancers. They kept dancing for a few minutes, but seemed as though they were hurrying through the remainder of their performance. As they finished, they bowed andthen hurriedly left the room.

"Yar-har! Well, it's been fun havin' ye on board, but, alas, it looks like our time is up. Ye'd best be gettin' back ta yer ship now, after all, pirates be sailin' these waters, and ye might not want to run into them, now, do ye?"

"No, I suppose not. Thank you, Admiral Darwin Cever, for your hospitality, but the hour is late, and we'd like to get our rest before we set out tomorrow morning."

"Aye, that be a good idea. Fare thee well, my... friends." He sneered, and I didn't like the way he said "friends", so I hurried my companions off his ship, and back to the safety of _The Swan_. For good meaure, I summoned the FROST FOURCE and froze the water around their ship while I had the others check the chest with our gold in it,as well as the lard, and inventory.

"It was a good thing you had us check on everything, all of the gold is gone, and so are our provisions, and all of our equipment. They even found the secret armory I built under the storage room." Carver said to me when they had finished their search.

"Well, they aren't quite ready to sail off, but even so, they aren't goin anywhere soon. I froze the water around their ship." I replied. "Let's go get our things back."

"Right." Ashton said. For the first time, he and I agreed about something. We put the board back to cross over again, and we hurried across before they noticed us. Unfortunately, as soon as we stepped foot on the deck of their ship, the crew noticed us.

They charged at us and I warned the others not to kill any of them, since they were mortals. Ashton replied by rushing forwards and stabbing a few of them with PINCUSHION.

"What? They'll live." The smartass said when I glared at him. Carver started using his martial arts skills and his mastery of Fisticuffs to hold the other enemies back while Ashley used magic to knock them all out, and Ashton kept healing them. I took advantage of the enemies confusion to rush over to the Admiral's cabin.

"I had a feeling you were pirates, but I wasn't sure." I said to him with his back turned to me, him looking out the window.

"Har-har. Ye think yer so clever, don't ye? Well, yer about to find out exactly what yer up against." As he said that, the moon peejed out from behind the clouds, revealing him to be a skeleton. He wasn't like any of the other undead monsters I'd fought before, e was a real skeleton, cursed to life. He was no mere wight, or zombie, he was a conscious, living, breathing skeleton. And I doubted I'd be able to kill him.

"What are you?"

"Me name be Captain Barbosa. Me friends, well, they're dead, but other people call me Barbosa the deciever. That name, Darwin Cever, if ye take the first initial, and the last name, ye get D. Cever, or deciever. Har-har, I don't know how ye didn't figure it out. Yer obviously not as bright as I thought ye were, I probably didn't need the whole 'under attack' sharade against ye, I probably could've just walked on board yer ship and took yer things under yer nose, har-har!"

"Those ships, those were yours?"

"Ye don't catch on very quick-like, do ye? Aye, those ships were under my command, with skeleton pirates just like meself, so ye didn't kill anyone, if that's what yer worried about. Tomorrow, I'll be raising the ship ye sunk again, and we'll do this all over again. Ye were no more or less fortunate than the previous sailors, nor the next, so ye need not worry about it."

"I'll make sure you never do this again." I said matter-of-factly, then summoned the FUNEREAL FOURCE, the force that allowed me to kill those who were already dead. I then launched myself into a flurry of FALCON SLASHes, which struck four times each due to the enhanced speed of my Falcon Blade. I chooped and hacked at him, sending bones flying everywhere, shattering into splinters, and getting ct in half by my blade, but every bone I cut off healed itself and re-attached itself to Barbosa's skeletal figure. Even with the FUNEREAL FOURCE activated, I couldn't kill him.

"Har-har, cut and hack all ye want, it'll do no good. We be not dead, nor be we alive, we be merely and simply cursed, with ancient gold. We sail the seas, searching for the place that we might return the gold so as to break our curse, but until we find it, we cannot die, nor can we live. In the meantime, we be pirates, and pirates steal, and so we stole, from you." He explained. "On the other hand, though we cannot be killed, nothin's preventin' us from doin' the killin', har-har." He drew his sword and started slashing at me wildly, not even caring whether he hit me or not.

I tried all of my fources, and all of my spells and abilities, but nothing would work. It was almost as if he didn't even exist, but by the way everything his sword touched split cleanly in half, I knew he was all too real. Eventually, we ended up outside, me back-to back with my companions. Including Captain Barbosa, there were at least fifty skeletal pirates surrounding us, the other three ships were back, and anchored right next to _The Pride of Leo_. And none of them could die, nor even be knocked unconscious.

"Ye see, mister, ye had no chance against us, even with yer magic. We simply cannot die, har-har-har."

"Wait!" I yelled at him as he was about to run me through. "WHat is the word I'm looking for?"

"I don't know, but if ye don't mind, I'd like to get back ta killin' ye, now."

"Hang on, it starts with a 'p', and it guarantees our protection so that we can negotiate with the captain."

"I don't know what yer talkin' bout, mister, but I'm sure it'll come to you in the afterlife, though by then, it'll be too late." Barbosa looked worried.

"Umm, Cap'n? Isn't 'parlay' the word he's lookin for?"

"Yes! That's it! Parlay!" I shouted, and Barbosa glared at the pirate who had spoken.

"Very well, but let's make this quick, I'd really like to kill ye soon."

"Alright." I said, returning my sword to its scabbard. "You don't know this about me, but I am a former Celestrian." I paused for effect, and the entire crew gasped, but the captain was not convinced. "I gave up my powers so I could save the world, but that's a long story. But I'm looking for a way to get my powers back. If you help me get them back, I might be able to find the place you're looking for, and help you break your curse."

"And why should we believe ye?"

"Because, my name is Cygnus. I am the Guardian of a town called Angel Falls, or at least I was. If you'll look at my flag, you'll see that it is the constellation Cygnus surrounded by a halo. It represents my former identity, and my quest to regain my identity. I cannot offer up any proof other than that, for my tale is too long and too fantastic for you to believe, but it also happens to be the truth. I assure you, if monsters can exist, and your curse, too, then you should be able to believe that I am a Celestrian."

"Hmm, so, yer Cygnus, eh? So, I reckon ye knew Aquila, then? And Corvus?"

"How do you know those names?"

"My mortal name may be Barbosa, but in a past life, I was known as Grus, and I was represented by the Crane constellation." I looked up and saw that the flags had changed. Instead of being red and yellow with a lion on them, they were black, with a white crane as the symbol. "That's right, I used to be a Celestrian as well. I actually trained Corvus, who trained Aquila, who trained you, I suppose. So, I guess that, in some way, I indirectly trained you. But that matters naught, for I left that path long ago. Though, I suppose, I could spare you, for old time's sake, but then again, yer only a reminder of how I was exiled, so I guess I won't be sparin' ye."

"What about me helping you break the curse?"

"It occurs to me that if the curse were to be broken, then we could die, and I'm not too keen on that."

"What if we joined you?"

"What did ye say?"

"I said, what if we joined you?"

"Then I suppose I wouldn't have to kill ye, but why would you go and do that?"

"So you'd spare us, and we could have our things back."

"Hmm, what say ye, Bo'sun?" He turned to his first mate.

"I say they would make a good addition to the crew, but they do not share in the curse, so they might not last long."

"Aye, ye raise a fair point. Sorry lads, but ye'd only be a hinderance. Alas, I actually kind of hoped to have ye on the crew."

"Well then, kill me, but spare my friends."

"Sorry, but ye can only save one life that way."

"Then spare Ashley."

"What, no! You can't do that, Cygnus!" She shouted, and Ashton looked at me, surprised. I guess he finally realised that I actually cared about his sister."

"Alright, we've got a deal, then, Cygnus. Return the girlie to her ship, lads. Then kill the other two boys. This one be mine."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" The other pirates replied.

I glanced over to Ashley and met her eyes, conveying a silent message to her, then did the same with Carver and Ashton.

Ashley let herself be escorted to _The Swan _and started preparing it for launch. When the pirates returned after helping her with the preparations, she cast ZAM and launched a volley of shadow balls at the pirates. Carver lashed out with MULTIFISTS and Ashton did what he could with PINCUSION. I began summoning the Fources, strengthening my friends while using the elemental propeties on the pirates as well, stunning them with lightning, freezing some to the deck, and burning some of them to cinders. It took them slightly longer to recover from that than just being hacked apart. Eventually, we had cleared a path to our ship, which we took, withdrawing the bridge when the pirates tried to cross, then took off sailing.

I eventually lost consciousness from the strain of maintaining the FROST FOURCE that was keeping their ship stationary, and so I was forced to let them go, but by then, there was no way they were going to catch up.

**So, obviously I've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean. I mean, come on, Captain Barbosa is just too obvious, but I really enjoy those movies. Though, I still haven't seen the newest one: On Stranger Tides, but that's mainly because DISH NETWORK hasn't been showing it on any of the channels I get, so... Anyways, rate this story, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Quest IX: Celestrian Again**

A Dragon Quest Fanfiction by PercyJackson67

_The story so far:_

_ I, Cygnus, current Guardian of Angel Falls, and Aquila's former apprentice, offered benevolessence gathered in my territory toYggdrasil, who then sprouted the fabled Fyggs. After the Fyggs sprouted, mysterious purple light shot into the sky, throwing many Celestrians from the Observatory, including myslef. During the fall, which I survived, I lost my wings and halo, and the ability to see benevolessence._

_ I was taken in by Erinn, a resident of Angel Falls, who befriended me, and then tried to help Ivor, another resident clear away a landslide. After reaching the landslide, I see the Starflight Express, which had also been attacked by the purple beams of light._

_ I then recieved word of Patty, a resident of Stornway, coming through the ruins known as the Hexagon, which had collapsed during the earthquake resulting from the purple lights. I rescued Patty from the Hexagoon, then helped her to convince Erinn to become Stornway's new Innkeeper. As I left Angel Falls, I met a faerie named Stella who offered me a ride on the Starflight Express._

_ After visiting Erinn in Stornway, I returned to where I had seen the Starflight Express and boarded it, but failed to return to the Observatory. Stella and I returned to Stornway and battled the Wight Knight who plagued the city. I was then charged to follow the Wight Knight and destroy him. After clearing the Knight's name, I went to the city of Coffinwell and freed it from the power of the Ragin' Contagion, a curse that took the life of Mayor Laria's daughter, Catarrhina. _

_ After Coffinwell, I had gathered enough benevolessence that the Starflight Express was able to transport me back to the Observatory, where Apus Major, the leader of the Celestrians tasked me with collecting the Fyggs that had fallen to the Protectorate (the Celestians' term for the mortal realm). _

_ After collecting the seven Fyggs across the Protectorate, I was attacked and betrayed by Aquila, accompanied by Lt. Hootingham Gore of the Gittish Empire and Barbarus the black dragon, while taking the Fyggs to the Observatory aboard the Starflight Express. Landing in the town of Wormwood Creek, I told the villagers about the return of Barbarus, and was aided by Wally, the Mayor's nephew in order to get to Upover, the home of Greygnarl, the Hero of the Heavens._

_ Earning Greygnarl's trust, I recieved the Dragon Warrior's gear and fought alongside Greygnarl in a battle against Barbarus and Lt. Hootingham Gore. Nearing defeat, Barbarus launched a giant attack at the town of Upover, causing Greygnarl to sacrifice himself in order to save his home. I once again fell to the earth, being knocked unconscious. I then woke up in captivity by the Gittish Empire, and planned an escape with the other prisoners, including a man named Sterling. I then killed Lt. Goreham Hogg and escaped with Sterling, who turned out to be the pilot of the Starflight Express. Sterling took me back to the Observatory on the train, where I learned that Aquila had brought the Fyggs to Apus Major himself, confusing the Celestrians._

_ I am then charged with defeating King Godwynn and the Triumgorate. With no small amount of difficulty, I accomplished this task, only for Aquila to be killed trying to accomplish the goal, and discovering that Corvus, the former Guardian of Wormwood Creek, and Aquila's former teacher, was the one behind the evil that had been wrought, for his heart had become bitter since his capture 300 years prior. I find myself unable to confront Corvus because of my Celestrian blood, so I eat a Fygg given to me by Celestria, the Goddess spirit of Yggrasil, becoming a mortal with the temporary abilities of a Celestian so as to be able to defeat Corvus. I then travel to the Realm of the Almighty and manages to defeat Corvus, but the evil Celestrian turns the world into the Realm of the Mighty and summons Barbarus to kill me while he finishes his transformation. _

_ Having defeaten the dragon, I then do battle with Corvus, and beat him. As I am about to strike the final blow, Serena appears, preventing any further conflict and heals the bitterness in Corvus' heart. The two then ascended into the heavens, the Celestrians, Observatory, Realm of the Almighty, and Starflight Express fading from my sight, becoming truly mortal._

_ I then took up residence in the city of Bloomingdale with a few of my mortal friends, moving into Marion Bloome's old mansion, then left on my ship, renamed _The Swan_ to Porth Llaffan, after recieving a message from Jona that she's found a Fygg. Hoping that the Fygg would restore my Celestrian powers, I accept a request from Jona to help her summon the real Leviathan, and in the process, I discover that Murdaw, a Dread Fiend from the time of Prince Somnus II, had risen again and was plotting to take over the world._

_ My friends and I then made sail for Stornway to pick up my other friends and withdraw some gold from the bank. During our voyage, we met up with pirates who attempted to rob us, but we outsmarted them and managed to get away with all of our money and possessions._

Chapter 3: Arriving at Stornway

After our mishap with the pirates, we sailed smoothely for another week, rechecking the gold chest, and armory every morning to make sure the pirates didn't catch up and rob us in the night.

Finally, we arrived at Stornway, a very familiar city. I had been constantly ZOOMing in and out of it when I was still Celestrian, but since I ate that Fygg, I haven't been able to ZOOM. We walked around the city for a while, old memories coming back as we took in the sight of the blacksmiths forging weapons and armor. I looked to the east and saw a merchant trying furiously to sell Chimaera Wings as good luck charms. Mortals don't know what they're really for, because they can't use them. It takes a Celestrian's touch to make them work properly.

To the north, was Stornway Castle, where I began my quest against the Wight Knight. I remembered that Princess Simona had promised me her hand in marriage if I ever wanted it, but I decided not to take her up on her offer. She didn't know anything about me, really, there were too many secrets, and I'd only spent a short time with her.

I continued walking South, my friends had gone to the saloon to get a drink. I turned left near Stornway's south gate and entered the Quester's Rest. Immediately, Erinn and Patty waved me over.

"Cygnus! Over here!" Erinn shouted excitedly.

"Hello, Erinn, Patty." I said when I got to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Erinn asked.

"I'm here to withdraw some gold from the bank, and to pick up a few friends."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"After my business is done in Stornway, I plan on leaving immediately for Wormwood Creek."

"That's quite a ways off." Patty said.

"No further than Bloomingdale."

"True enough."

"Well, if you're really busy..." Erinn sighed.

"I want you two to come with me. Come live in Bloomingdale, I've got a big mansion with enough room for the three of us, and then some. You could run the Inn, I'll put in a good word for you."

"Oh... Well... That's kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"So?"

"So, my grandpa lives in Angel Falls, and I have to stay here to watch after him. I would go back to Angel Falls if I didn't have this Inn depending on me. Bloomingdale is just too far away for my taste, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'd be happy to go with you, except I'm not sure the Inn could function without me, either. Sorry Cygnus, but I'm sure your other friends wouldn't mind going with you."

"Yeah. Okay. Call them up for me, please." I sighed, kind of disappointed, but I also knew that would be their answer.

Two minutes later, my other five mortal friends walked up to me. Archer was a tall, thin, strong male Rancer with wild black hair, and green eyes. He wore a Fur Vest, Steppe Steppers, Agiliboots, Archer's Armguards, and an Ear Cozy. Across his back was slung a simple Potshot Bow. Vala was a female Warrior with short, straight black hair, and black eyes. She was actually an Amazon, so she was flat-chested, and wore the Femiscryan Armour set, carrying a Valkyrie Sword.

Maria was a Latina Priestess, with long, flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing the standard Priestess equipment. Robin was a Thief, and he dressed the part. A Thief's Turban hid his raggedy green hair, he wore Bandit Boots, Rogue's Robes, and Lockpicker's Mitts. His brown eyes and dark skin were plain through the opening on his turban.

Columba was a Minstrel with short pink hair, silver eyes, and was the only mortal I'd ever met who could wear my Celestrian's clothes, the clothes I'd worn when I fell to the Protectorate, when I'd lost my wings. Columba seemed to understand me better than my other mortal friends, though I couldn't understand why. Right now, instead of my Celestrian's uniform, she wore a Dancer's Dress, a Circlet, and Star Sandals. To her side, her Feather Fan was strapped to a red sash.

"Hey, Cygnus." Columba said to me with a smile unlike anything I'd seen before. I had to admit to myself, she was stunning. When I took the time off from worrying about getting my pwers back, and really paid attention, I even fancied her a little, but was unsure as to how she felt about me. However, I had the feeling she was keeping something from me.

Three hours later, we had all replenished the supplies and lard on the ship, and I had withdrawn 20,000 gold, and we all set sail. My eight companions had to share rooms, so Ashley and Ashton shared, Carver and Vala shared a room, Archer and Maria had to share, and Columba forced Robin to sleep on the floor in their room.

Five days out of Stornway, we came across another ship. It had the depiction of some kind of sea creature on its flag. It had blue skin with orange fins, and it carried a two-pronged spear shaped liked a crescemt moon. Columba materialized behind me.

"Merking."

"What?"

"The creature on the flag. It's a Merking. It's an ancient type of monster, all but extinct now. They served the Dread Fiend Gracos loyaly."

"You'd think that something called a Mer_king_ would serve only himself."

"Yes, well, if Merkings are sailing the seas openly again, then that can only mean that Gracos is back."

"And that's a bad thing, I take it."

"Very. Gracos was one of the five Dread Fiends in the time of Prince Somnus II. The others are Jamirus, Dhuran, Blackmar, and Murdaw."

"Murdaw?"

"Yeah. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, some kind of fat, blue demon thing tried to claim Porth Llaffan as 'Legacy Lord Murdaw's territory.'"

"That doesn't make any sense, Gracos was the Lord of the Sea. Murdaw is supposed to be Lord of Illusions. He was in charge of filling people's heads with evil so they could be transported to the Dread Realm to serve Mortamor, the Archfiend."

"So, Gracos was in charge of Mortamor's Navy, Murdaw was in charge of, basically recruiting subjects, what were the other three in charge of?"

"Jamirus was in charge of the Air Force. He trained the flying beasts to attack from the air. Dhuran trained the land troups, those who weren't sea creatures or winged creatures, he basically was in charge of the Army. Blackmar was the warden for Gallows Moor. He imprisoned and executed anyone who tried to give people hope, anyone who dared to stand against Mortamor. He was also Mortamor's right-hand man."

"That leaves Mortamor as the king. How do you know so much?"

"I... um... I enjoy reading about history. I found a book about the times of King Somnus I, and the journey his son, Prince Somnus II went on to save both the Real World, and the Dream Realm." Her explanation seemed rushed, as if she was hiding the truth from me.

"I see. In any case, I don't see a way we can get around those ships without being seen."

"If only we had Lorelai's Harp."

"Lore-who's what?"

"Lorelai's Harp. Prince Somnus II used it to be able to sail under water. It creates a large bubble of air around the ship, allowing the user and his friends to breathe, and sends the ship to the botom of the ocean. The ship then uses the ocean currents to sail. It was given to Prince Somnus II by a mermaid he rescued."

"That had to be one detailed book."

"It was." Now Columba couldn't even look me in the eye.

"What should we do, seeing as we don't have a magic lute or anything of the sort."

"It was a harp."

"Whatever."

"You know, you used to be a lot more pleasant to be around when you were a Celestrian."

"Well, I'm not a Celestrian, now, am I? I'm working on it, but in the meantime-"

"Drop your anchor!" A rasping sailor's voice rang across the water from the Merking ships to _The Swan_. "Prepare to be boarded!"

"Drop anchor." I said to Columba.

"But-"

"No buts, just do it. There's nine of us, and only a hundred of them, we can take 'em."

"You're insane. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but unless you've got a better idea."

"Drop anchor!" Columba shouted to Carver and Archer. Robin was in the crow's nest, the girls were all scrambling about on deck, pulling certain ropes that closed the sails partially to slow us down. Ashton was looking at the Merking ships worriedly.

Carver and Archer dropped the anchors, bringing us to a full stop. the largest of the Merking ships sailed up next to us and dropped their own anchors. One look at the ship told me it was built for speed, and battle. It had a skeleton fish figurehead, and the front of the ship was thin, getting thicker as you looked to the back of the ship. It was made of oak, and painted blue, coral forming along the side of the entire ship, which told me that it spent a lot of time underwater.

It had steel armour plates on the front, back, and mostly on the sides of the ship, the oak only showing through around the windows, and flaps which folded up to reveal ten cannons pointed straight at us.

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter, and just so you know, I probably won't be bringing Captain Barbosa back, I was just in a very "Pirates of the Caribbean" mood when I wrote him in. If I do bring him back, I'll probably bring in Jack Sparrow as well, and possibly the wooden-eyed pirate and his partner. Anyways, rate this story, please.**


End file.
